


Forever and Ever, Amen

by celine_cooperjones, SerpentFalice



Series: Falice as Country Songs [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falice wedding, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentFalice/pseuds/SerpentFalice
Summary: You may wonder how I can promise you nowThis love that I feel for you always will beAlice's nerves get the best of her before she and FP's wedding.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice as Country Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Forever and Ever, Amen

Pre Wedding jitters is something most brides experienced the night before their wedding but it's not something Alice Smith thought she would experience. 

Her first wedding she hadn’t felt a hint of nerves, part of her believes the reason is because deep down she always knew she never loved Hal, the other part of her thinks it’s because she knew it was a sure thing. Hal had some sort of weird pride over being the one to marry the girl from the wrong side of the tracks, turning her into the perfect Stepford wife, so there was no doubt in her mind with him. But when it comes to her history with FP, she had always felt inadequate, that he was always too good for her, and what could he possibly want with a “Southside slut” like her. There are nights where she is feeling insecure and will think back to the night where she asked FP if he loved her and veered away from the question and couldn’t even look her in the eyes and tell her the truth. 

“You sure I look okay?” Alice asks Jellybean for what feels like the millionth time as she stands in front of the mirror staring at herself in her wedding dress. 

Jellybean rolls her eyes fondly, standing up to stand beside Alice in the mirror, fixing her veil. “Alice, I told you, you look perfect. I think you could walk down the aisle in a paper bag and dad would still nearly pass out.” 

“I just want everything to be perfect.” 

“And it will be. You gave everyone here a strict itinerary of how every moment of the day is supposed to go.” The girl smiles proudly. “Plus, Charles and I were the main organizers so you know it’s gonna be a hit.” 

Alice smiles. “Where is he anyway?”  
“With dad, last I heard they were trying to force Jughead to take off the beanie for the ceremony.” 

“Oh God bless them, the last thing I want is that horrid scrap of fabric in my wedding album.” 

Jellybean laughs. “Don’t worry, if they can’t get it off of him, I will.” She gives a final fluff to Alice’s dress, a soft knock grabbing both of their attention. 

“Is everyone decent here?” Charles questions, walking into the room with his hand over his eyes. 

“Yes dweeb, you can look.” Jellybean replies, earning a pointed stare from Alice. 

Charles lets his hand fall away from his eyes, his mouth falling open at the sight of his mom. “Wow…” He breathes out. 

“What? Too much?” Alice panickedly asks. 

Charles shakes his head immediately, calming her worries. “Dad is gonna flip when he sees you.” 

“I take it, that's a good thing?” 

“It’s a great thing.” Charles smiles, stepping over to press a kiss to her cheek. “You look beautiful, mom.” 

“Thanks, honey. You look so handsome,” Alice tells him, smiling fondly. “You look like your dad did when he was your age.” 

“You all set?” 

“I think so, okay I’ve got my something borrowed, my something blue and my something new-” She starts. 

Jellybean and Charles share a confused look. “What’s your something new?” Jellybean asks, she’s sure she hasn’t heard her mention her something new. 

Alice blushes slightly, casting her eyes downwards to smooth out her dress. Charles cringes. “I don’t think we want to know.” 

“Oh ew!” Jellybean whines. 

“What’s your something old?” 

“My something old? Oh it’s… oh my God.” 

Charles quirks an eyebrow, a movement so reminiscent of his mother. “What?” 

“I don’t have a something old.” Alice mutters quietly, looking up at her children with panicked eyes. “I don’t have something old!” 

“What do you mean? I thought you had everything?” 

“I’m an idiot!” Alice cries. “I used to be obsessed with this pair of earrings my aunt owns when I was a child, so when she heard about the wedding she told me I could use them as my something borrowed. And, I was supposed to go pick it up from her lockbox downtown yesterday, but I forgot. How could I forget something like that?” 

“You had the rehearsal dinner,” Jellybean reminds her. “It was a busy day.” 

“Still that’s no excuse, I should’ve remembered it.” She starts pacing around the room, Jellybean nudging her dress away from her feet with every turn to prevent her from tripping. “Maybe this is a sign.” 

“What?” 

“A sign that we should call off the wedding.” 

“Mom, what? Are you crazy?” Charles exclaims. “You can’t call off the wedding, we’ll get you something else.” 

“You can wear my bracelet.” Jellybean offers. 

“No, seriously, I can't do this. Everything is crumbling.” 

“Mom, it’s just a pair of earrings, it’s not the end of the world, everything isn’t going to fall apart because you forgot them.” 

“I already had a bad feeling about today, maybe this is just proof that I’m right.” 

“Just calm down, okay?” Charles tells her, guiding her to a stool so she’ll sit and stop pacing. “Jellybean and I are going to go get you some water.” Before Jellybean can protest, Charles pulls her by the wrist into the hallway with him. 

“Why do you need me to go with you?” 

“I don’t, I just needed to talk to you without her listening. What the hell happened?” 

“Don’t ask me, she’s been fine all morning.” She’s quiet for a moment. “Actually, there was something. She kept repeatedly asking me if she looked okay, if her dress was right, if her hair and makeup looked okay, if dad was here. It was kind of weird I guess, I just figured it was wedding jitters.” 

Charles catches on immediately. “I think I know what the problem is.” 

“You do? What is it?” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. Could you just go tell the officiator that we’re going to need a little extra time?” 

“Yeah, I’m on it.” 

They go their separate ways, Jellybean going one direction and Charles the other, searching for the room containing his father. He finds him laughing with Jughead, straightening his tie in the mirror as he does so. “Dad?” 

FP whirls around, offering him a smile. “Hey kid, how are your mom and sister doing? Almost ready?” 

Charles nods, not wanting to alert Jughead. “Yeah almost, could you come with me real quick though?” 

‘Yeah for sure.” He follows Charles out of the room and into the hall, struggling to keep up with his son’s quick footsteps. “Is everything alright?” 

“She’s freaking out.” 

“What?” FP’s eyes widen. “How come?” 

“Honestly? I don’t know, but I do know she could use you right now. I think you’re the only one who can calm her.” 

“Alright, let me go see her.”

FP starts walking down the hallway towards Alice’s bridal suite, his mind running through every possible scenario as to why his wife-to-be is freaking out. Leading up to this day, Alice has been so level headed and calm about the wedding; so to hear from Charles that she is now freaking out, doesn’t have him completely surprised. He knew she was going to eventually crack but, he was hoping it wouldn’t be the day of the wedding.

He makes it to the door of the bridal suite and lays a soft knock on the door. “Al, how are you doing?”

Alice is still sitting where Charles left her, cupping her face holding in the tears because she doesn’t want to ruin her makeup. 

She removes her hands from her face, “Charles told you, didn’t he.”

FP lets out a sigh before responding. “He did.” Even though he can’t see Alice, he can sense that she is rolling her eyes at the fact that Charles told him. 

“I am fine FP. I don’t know why Charles would tell you I am not.”

FP can hear the shaking in her voice which is the telltale sign that she is not.

“It’s alright if you aren’t. You were so calm the entire time planning the wedding that I knew you were eventually going to break, it happens to every soon to be bride and groom.”

“It happens to every soon to be bride but not me,” she snaps at him. 

“Can you let me in Al? We can talk this through.”

“You can’t come in. I am in my wedding dress and it is bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.”

“Please Al. I really want to talk to you. I am nervous too and talking to each other might be able to calm us both down.”

Hearing FP say that he has pre wedding jitters too makes her calm down the slightest bit, but being able to talk to him not through the door just might make all her jitters go away.

“Okay, give me one second.” Alice goes behind the partition so FP cannot see her when he walks in. “You can come in now.”

FP slowly opens the door afraid that he might actually catch a glimpse of Alice. He sees the silhouette of her through the fabric sitting on the vanity bench. 

“What’s on your mind Al?”

“Do you love me?”

FP is taken aback by the question. It’s not the question you want to hear your soon to be wife asking you minutes before you are supposed to be walking down the aisle.

“Of course I love you.”

“How about a year from now? Will you still love me then?”

“What are you talking about? I am going to love you for a month from now, a year from now, every day for the rest of our lives. Until death do us part. Why are you asking me this now?”

“Because you loved me once before and we saw how that turned out. How do I know that history isn’t going to repeat itself? Maybe we are doomed.”

“We are not doomed Alice.”

“The universe has pushed us apart so many times before and we are foolish to think that this time is going to be any different.”

Tears start to sting FP’s eyes. It hurts to know that the love of his life is second guessing his love for her and he knows it’s all his fault. They have made it a point to not bring up their pasts knowing how much pain their past has bought them; especially to Alice. FP pushed her away in high school and, when Galdys arrived in Riverdale last year, he broke up with her for the second time twenty years later so he can’t blame Alice that she is still questioning his love.

“Come out from behind the divider Alice.”

“What? No, I told you you can’t see me before the ceremony.” 

“Since when are we the ones to follow traditions?” His voice starts to quiver,” Please Al?”

She can hear the hint of need in his voice.

FP watches her silhouette slowly stand up from the vanity bench and walk around the partition. 

Alice immediately locks eyes with FP once she walks out from behind the partition. She can see the tears welling up in his eyes. 

FP walks up to Alice trying to hold his composure. He takes her hands in his and starts grazing her knuckles with his thumbs. “I know you’re probably wondering how I can promise you this, but the love that I have for you has and always will be here, Al. It always has been and I know I have made you second guess that and I never wish I had. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you. I haven’t always been the best at showing it but, from this day on, I Promise to show you and remind you every day that I love you and you are the only girl I have ever truly loved. I love you so much Alice Smith.” 

Alice starts to choke up and a tear escapes her eyes. 

FP let’s go of Alice’s hand and wipes the tear rolling down her cheek.

“Words are supposed to be my thing.” They both let out a chuckle to break the somber mood. “I love you FP Jones.” 

He leans in and presses a soft kiss onto her lips, both melting into it momentarily. She rests her forehead against his, smiling a little. “I’m a little surprised you managed to keep your composure when you saw me.” She teases. 

“Believe me, inside I was screaming like a kid. I thought my legs were gonna give out with how weak my knees got.” She laughs sweetly. “God you look beautiful.” 

“I think mine did too, you look so hot in a suit.” 

He smirks. “You seem like yourself again, you feeling a little better?” 

“Yeah, a lot better.” She scoffs, wiping her cheeks. “I must look like a mess.”  
“No you dont.” He assures her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. 

“Silly to think that what set off the tears was thatI forgot something old.” She rolls her eyes. “I guess that was just the breaking point for me.” 

“You forgot your something old?” She nods and he’s quiet for a moment, contemplating something. “I might have a little something that could help.” 

“Really?” Her beautiful blue eyes gleam in hope at his words. 

“I keep this with me wherever I go, I guess subconsciously I’ve just been waiting for the day you’d wanna wear it again.” He digs into his pocket and she opens up her palm, feeling him place something round and cold in her hand; it’s his class ring. The same one she threw at him when they first fell apart. 

“FP…” She trails off, not having words. 

“You don’t have to wear it, you can probably slip it on the bouquet or something, probably don't go with the dress.” 

She laughs a little, her eyes prickling with tears again, this time ones of pure joy. “I can’t believe you still hold onto this.” 

“I told you, Al, it’s always been you.” He pecks another kiss to her lips and gives her that charmingly crooked smile of his she loves so much. “Now, are you ready to become Mrs Jones?” 

“I’ve never been more ready.” 

They take each other's hands and walk out the door together to find Charles and Jellybean standing outside the door. They both jump locking eyes with FP and Alice once the door swings open. 

“Come on you two!” FP says.

“We got a wedding to get to.” Alice says with a smile from ear to ear. 

FP and Alice walk past them giggling down the hallway, eager to start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
